Best Wishes and Beyond
by KojiMusaObsessed
Summary: Set in BW  It started with Jessie "playing" with James...Now, their whole lives have changed. Are they prepared for trouble? Rated M for explicit sex scenes, controversial topics, stuff that kids shouldn't read.
1. I'm not your toy

It was another work day. Jessie and James woke up and changed into their uniforms. They were lucky and unlucky today, for they had no beds or roof over their head, but today they had been able to bring together the money for 1 banana each for breakfast. They ate slowly and headed off to their mission.

After they finished work, they tried to search for somewhere to sleep. Perhaps they would be able to sleep indoors today. Success! An abandoned cabin in the woods.

There was a shower. No matter what the temperature, running water was a welcome luxury for them. They took turns, and changed into their pajamas. Unfortunately, there was no dinner tonight. They sat in their sleeping bags, unable to sleep due to pain in their stomachs from the hunger. Meowth, true to his cat type, was out within minutes.

They laid there, staring at the ceiling, both of them wishing for sleep so they could complete their mission tomorrow. The chill in the air coming from the mountains and rivers surrounding them, combined with the fact that they had to shower in cold water, just added to their alertness.

James broke the silence with a hushed whisper. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither. But we can't stay up chatting, we need to be at the top of our game tomorrow."

"I know...but it doesn't help...Jessie, are you cold?"

Jessie was shivering. "Um, a little."

"Come into my sleeping bag. Maybe it will be easier to sleep if we're warm."

Jessie crawled into the sleeping bag with him. It wasn't that big, so they laid on their sides facing each other. Her mind wandered as she looked into his deep green smiled at her, his face innocent and pure. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Jessie couldn't hide the smile creeping up on her face, and nodded. James closed his eyes. "We have to sleep. Goodnight, Jessie."

She closed her eyes. "Goodnight, James."

But her mind wouldn't stop. Most men would have an instant nosebleed feeling her ample, soft breasts, unrestrained by wires and cups, pressed up against them like hers were against James. But his eyes were like those of a child. There was no hidden motive, no seductiveness. She heard the saying "Teenage boys only want one thing from girls" but he always treated her with so much respect.

She started to feel frustrated. How could we spend every waking moment together, two healthy adults, and be so damn comfortable with each other? It had been years since she had a boyfriend, years since she had...

James shifted nonchalantly. Deep in thought, one of Jessies hands had wandered.

She could feel him tense. "Sorry, James...maybe this was a bad idea."

"No. Please stay." James's voice had that vulnerability in it. He had a complex about being abandoned.

"Okay." There was a long silence. Jessie wrapped her arms around him, and he returned her embrace. They got closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Jessie rested her cheek on the small bit of skin that was exposed around James's collar. Her hands seemed to move by themselves, as she reached up with one to unbutton the top button of his pajama top.

"Jessie-"

"James, this will help us sleep."

James wanted to protest, but he trusted Jessie. Her hands explored his body, running down his back lightly. Because their meals were few and far between, but exercise was plenty, his back muscles were tight and lean, the curve of his spine well defined. She traced around his hips, around the bones that lay just below his skin, and her hands journeyed even further until they found his most vulnerable part.

"Jessie-! no, stop..." His eyes pleaded with her, threatening to release tears.

But Jessie does what she wants to do. She ignored his hushed plea, and continued what she had started.

There was no room to move in the sleeping bag. James felt trapped, there was a fear in the pit of his stomach, that was quickly being mixed with another sensation.

He trusted Jessie. He wanted to show her that he could handle doing this too.

Jessies hands moved with a kind of expertise, working on both James and herself. James' breathing become rapid, and he started to move his hips in rhythm to her hand, and tightened his embrace on her.

They started to pant, before both of them bit their lips to keep from crying out,

and after a moment of complete silence, both of them gave a sigh, and drifted off to sleep.

The sun rose and the light woke James up from his troubled sleep. He had the traces of tears running down his cheeks on his face, and looking at Jessie's contented face he had to get out of the sleeping bag. He changed into his uniform and was just buckling his belt when Jessie stirred. She looked at him sleepily.

"Mmornin"

James turned his head away from her. She stood up and slinked over to him.

"Don't tell me you're feeling embarrassed about last night? It was just so we could get some sleep."

James didn't answer. Jessie put on her uniform. They did their mission that day,

James only speaking to Jessie when absolutely necessary. Meowth sensed something but feared for his life so kept his mouth shut.

They set up camp outside, Meowth started the campfire but paused when he saw James moving his sleeping bag a good distance away from everything.

James noticed Meowth staring. "I'm sleeping here."

Jessie was off washing in a river nearby, so Meowth decided to risk it.

"Did someting happen? Wat's wit you?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well yer gonna hafta soona or lata..."

Jessie appeared, wearing only a towel.

"Yes, you will have to talk about it sooner or later. James, what's wrong with you?"

Tears started to well up in James' eyes. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated.

He looked at Jessie, his emerald eyes now fierce.

"You. You just think you can do what you want to me!*

Jessie shot right back. "Oh, you didn't enjoy it?"

Tears started to well up in James' eyes. "I did...For me, for just one moment, I felt like everything was right. But you were just playing a game with me. You...you used me." The tears were running down James's face now, and the anger in his eyes had faded to pain and sadness.

Jessie was silent, taking in the words that James had just said. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. James found his last shred of courage.

"Jessie, I love you. But I know that I could never be the kind of man you would want. That's why it hurts so much. I pretend not to care when you go after all those big handsome guys, but it hurts. I wish I could be what you want."

Now it was Jessie's turn to cry. "James, I'm...I'm sorry." She gave a big, shaky sigh as tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"I didn't think...I..."

James had looked down at the ground, debating with himself whether to stay or to run as far as his legs would take him.

"James..."

He turned around, and raised one leg, before he felt a hand grab his, and then Jessie was wrapping her arms around him from behind, restraining him. He felt a pang of fear. He was being restrained. By a woman.

"James...You are what I want. I just never thought that you would want me."

The fear instantly melted. Jessie could be a downright bitch sometimes, but she wasn't evil. He broke her hold on him and turned to face her. The wall had broken, tears streamed down her face. She cried uncontrollably, and James silenced her with a kiss.

Meowth watched the scene, and gave a nod of approval as the couples hands intertwined. There was no going back, and no more playing around.


	2. When the cat's away

It was quiet. Very quiet.

Jessie and James sat in the room provided for them by Team Rocket to complete their mission in the Unova region. It was Japanese-style, with futons on the floor, a small table with cushions to sit on the floor, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. They were not allowed to go outside, so they lived off of the food rations provided, mostly instant foods. It was all so they would completely focus on the big ghost train mission.

Meowth had gone with the twerps for his secret mission, leaving only the 2 of them.

The first night was very hard. Even if Jessie and James were tired, Meowth was always telling some joke or making up little songs and singing them, lifting their spirits. James had a history of insomnia and PTSD-like nightmares and tended to self-medicate with whisky when he had trouble falling asleep.

The second night without Meowth, he reached for the bottle. Jessie brought 2 small glasses. They sat on the floor in front of the tea table, sipping slowly.

James's expression was intensely serious. Jessie had never seen him like this. He was often messing around, being overdramatic, but now he was more focused on the mission than even Jessie was. At the TR headquarters he had studied intensively about computers and hacking, as well as training his body in the gym daily.

Jessie broke the silence. "James, do you think we'll succeed this time?"

His gaze stayed focused on the room in front of him. "We will." And then he did something that surprised Jessie. He took his free hand and placed on Jessies, and their hands clasped together. "We'll succeed, and be top agents. Just like we've dreamed."

The words echoed lazily in Jessies brain. Like we've dreamed...

Jessie always wanted to make her mother proud, James wanted to piss his off, and this was the solution to both their problems. But Jessie had a lot of dreams, to become famous, to become a nurse, and Team Rocket was a stepladder to those dreams.

James in contrast, had very simple dreams. Just to be free, and happy. But now Team Rocket was his job; he had a purpose; a mission to focus on.

Jessie took the hand-holding a bit further, bringing their hands to rest on her lap and she edged closer to him. Jessie and James were like two halves of a whole.

Actually, James was more like half of Jessie. Without her and Team Rocket, he had no direction. Whenever they got separated for some reason, James' first thought and course of action was to do something to get noticed and get back together. He hated being alone. Whenever Jessie and Meowth were in danger he was always quick to offer to sacrifice himself for them to be saved, because he would rather see them live and him die alone, than the other way around. But Jessie would always refuse to abandon him. And it always left him wondering why.

Jessie was the stronger one, always able to do something independently, until she had to save James from something and they would be together again. James obviously needed her, and although she didn't want anyone to know, she needed James.

James poured another glass and took a swig, and let out a sigh, as if building up to something.

"Jessie." he said with determination.

"Yes, James?"

"Meowth isn't here."

Jessie protested. "But the mission...we can't afford to be distracted."

James grinned. "Exactly."

Since that night, and the events following, they had kept everything a secret.

As far as they were concerned, what Meowth didn't know, he wouldn't blab all over the place. And Jessie and James were so used to each other that the change in relationship wasn't glaringly noticeable on the outside. Occasionally, they would find some excuse to get away from Meowth for some "alone time" but those times were few and far between. So James was right...this could be the release they needed to be able to focus on the mission and get in tune with each other.

James put his glass down, and wrapped his arm around Jessie's waist. She edged closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. James felt a pang of nervousness catch him and decided to let Jessie lead. Which she did. She changed position so she was on top of him, straddling him. She kissed him, and it didn't take long for her to be ready. Her hands ran all over James' hard body. He was ready too, and straining against his uniform. She undid his belt, and released him, marveling at how it stood up, pulsing with blood and defying gravity.

Jessie reached down to strip off her panties, and while she did this James looked around for something but couldn't find it.

"Jessie, um" But before he could tell her to stop, she was on him, moving her hips back and forth, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. James closed his eyes, the feeling more intoxicating than any drug.

James' weight training and exercise at the Rocket headquarters showed its effectiveness when he stood up, holding Jessie to him. He laid her on the futon, and she wrapped her legs around him as he moved in and out of her. Jessie bit her lip to keep from crying out and made small whimpering sounds as she got closer and closer. James could see the pleasure he was giving her, and it was all he could do not to lose control and release his seed inside her. Jessie looked into his eyes and said one word.

"More."

James shook his head. Jessies eyes pleaded with him. He moved faster, pounding deep inside her, and he felt something tighten, and gasped as he pulled out of her, and his semen shot out in short streams, on Jessie's perfect torso and breasts.

As soon as he did that he was gone briefly, and back with wet wipes, wiping her down, mumbling "I'm sorry."

Jessie couldn't be angry at him for long. He was so...hot.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The big mission was set to go off according to plan. They were more focused and in tune with each other than ever.

They were going to succeed. Even if they didn't succeed, at least Meowth would be back.

AN: in the previous chapter Meowth was watching them, and was with James in the beginning of the scene, but had gone and hid when the confrontation started. They didn't know he was watching (and didn't care obviously)

I've got some ideas (ie what was James looking for, why did he 'finish' that way and apologize...) for some more chapters, I want to link and expand my tale...hope I can get it all out here!


	3. Something's wrong

"Cheers to Meowth!" the three of them raised their glasses of tea, above their bowls of ramen. They were eating at Jessie and James, compliments of their friend Christopher. None of them could afford to have a proper celebratory meal after their latest failed mission, but they were happy to be back together nonetheless. This was their first proper meal out since Meowth had come back. They had been laying low for a few weeks, but finally decided to take a chance and find a branch of their namesake ramen shop.

Jessie and James dug into their bowls of noodles, finishing before Meowth could even take a bite. Christopher came out of the kitchen. "I'm so happy to see you two again. How is everthing?"

"Can I have some more noodles? This soup is excellent." said James.

"Me too! It's so delicious I want some more, too!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Jessie, you must be hungry today, usually you don't order seconds." Jessie nodded. "Yea, I'm really hungry..." she reached for the little pot of garlic on the table. James tilted his head slightly to the side. Jessie didn't have a very defined palate, but she never liked the smell of garlic before either. He chose not to say anything and added a bit of soy sauce to his bowl.

Christopher chuckled. "So is the boss giving you trouble, Jessie? You seem a little more...stressed...than usual."

Jessie slurped her noodles with a certain fierceness.

Christopher looked at James with almost sympathetic eyes. "Why don't you two quit? I mean, this is just me, but I think I made a good choice opening up a ramen shop. James, haven't you ever thought about doing something else?"

James looked at Jessie again. (Maybe...a flower shop. With Jessie. But Jessie just wants to get to the top, she wants to make her mother proud, either by becoming an elite Team Rocket agent like her, or winning a contest...she would never settle for a simple, comfortable life with me.)

Christopher smiled. "James, did I say something wrong? I seem to have lost you."

James broke out of his thoughts. "Um, no, I-"

But another customer came in and Christopher was attending to him in an instant. Jessie was focused on finishing every last drop of her ramen. Meowth was just finishing his first bowl, because he had trouble eating hot things.

They thanked Christopher for his service, and then made their way back to their base in Unova. When they arrived, it was already nighttime, and Jessie promptly fell asleep on her half of the futon.

The next morning, James woke up before Jessie and started to make breakfast. He toasted bread, and made some eggs, and then changed into his uniform. He was just putting the food onto 3 plates when Meowth strolled lazily in.

"mornin'" he croaked.

"Good morning." James stopped, puzzled. "Is Jessie...awake yet?"

"No, she's still snorin' All she did yestaday was eat some noodles, you tink she built a house or sometin from da way shes sleepin!"

James looked serious. " I think I'll risk waking her up. The food's getting cold."

He went into her room and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Jessie, wake up, breakfast's ready"

Jessie groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm just...tired...ok? just leave me alone."

"But..there's breakfast..."

"I'm not hungry, just leave me alone!"

James was concerned, but knew that listening to Jessie was always the most painless way to spend the day, and went back to the kitchen and quietly put some plastic-wrap on Jessie's portion and put it in the refrigerator.

They quietly spent the day inside. Jessie eventually woke up, and just ate toast. James asked her if she ever had a bad reaction to garlic, and Jessie said no, puzzled.

Over the next few weeks, Jessie's condition concerned James more and more. She either ate like she was starving, and ate things that she usually wouldn't eat, or she would complain that she just didn't feel hungry. She slept more, and she seemed more irritated and moody, even for Jessie. And she started to take even longer in the bathroom in the morning, but she always came out not having her makeup on yet, and looking sick. James spoke up.

"Jessie, I think something's wrong. You should see a doctor."

and then Jessie said something that surprised James.

"You're right."

James stepped back, and looked at her. "I am?"

Jessie nodded. "Let's go see Maria."

Maria was the head doctor and medical scientist at Team Rocket. She was well-versed in areas of sports medicine and mental health. She oversaw the operations of the HQ clinic and trained the staff in first aid and physical evaluation and therapy for Rocket agents-to-be in training, and had been since Jessie's mother was a Rocket. She was like their family physician, and administered all of the basic vaccines and immunization shots to Jessie when she was growing up. Since losing her mother, and being in foster homes, Maria and The Boss were the closest thing to a family for her. Even though she didn't like being soft, it was a little bit comforting to be in the company of Maria.

Jessie and James made the journey back to HQ to see her. The HQ had its own 'clinic' of sorts inside where they conducted all of the physicals for new agents, treated injuries, and next to it was the medical laboratory where they researched new kinds of Pokemon medicine. Jessie and James made their way to the front desk of the clinic and were greeted by a young agent-in-training.

"We're here to see Maria." started Jessie

"Do you have an appointment?" said the polite young girl.

Jessie and James looked at each other. "Um...no..." said James sheepishly.

"I thought I recognized that voice! Jessie, James, how are you two?" Maria walked into the front room. She was a slim woman who had aged very gracefully. Her eyes were a dark blue behind thick black rimmed glasses, and her long silver hair was tied in a simple ponytail down her back. She wore a white lab coat over a black collared shirt with an R on the chest pocket and black trousers, with modest black shoes.

James spoke first. "I'm fine, but I'm afraid Jessie isn't. That's why we came to see you."

Maria's expression turned serious. "What seems to be the problem, then, Jessie?"

Jessie looked into her dark blue eyes. There was something about Maria, that made her feel like she could tell her anything. "I've been feeling...strange."

James continued. "Sometimes she eats a lot, and sometimes she says she feels sick and doesn't want to eat, and sometimes she eats things she never liked before, and.."

"And I've been feeling really tired."

Maria couldn't help but be amused by the way they were taking turns telling the story. "And how long has this been happening?"

Jessie and James looked at each other.

"A few weeks?"

"Yea, a few weeks, I think."

Maria led Jessie to a chair. "James, I think you should step out. I have some more questions to ask Jessie, and...I may have to do a blood test." she said with a little laugh.

James pouted. "I don't faint at the sight of blood anymore."

"Ok, I believe you, but you still need to step outside."

James nodded and stepped out to wait with Meowth.


	4. What will Jessie do?

Maria watched James and Meowth walk over to a bench in the waiting room, and sit down. She then closed the door to the office and turned towards Jessie, sitting in a chair, looking slightly like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"So, let's get some more information before we confirm the..situation." she said with a playful smile. "And by the way, what we say in this room now is completely confidential. I will not tell James, the Boss, or anyone." She sat down at her desk and faced Jessie. "So tell me, have you and James taken your relationship beyond a mere Team Rocket partnership?"

Jessie was looking guiltier by the minute. "..Yes."

"And when you decided to take the relationship to the next step, did you use any kind of protection?"

Jessie was silent.

"Now I know your mother wasn't around to tell you about the facts of life, but surely you have figured some of them out, and of course I did give you some pamphlets after your first gynecologic exam..."

Jessie was looking down, avoiding Maria's concerned eyes. "James did...pull out."

Maria threw her hands up. "That's only a 70% success rate, at best!"

Tears were starting to form in Jessie's eyes.

Maria took Jessie's hand and held it. "Now, now...we still need to talk about this. When was the date of your last period?"

Jessie shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure..."

Maria handed her a calendar. Jessie flipped the pages and thought. Then she slowly made a circle with her finger around a number of dates.

Maria shook her head. "Jessie, I'm really disappointed in you. Every woman should keep track of her cycle." Maria took out a syringe. "I wasn't lying about that blood test. Hold your left arm out please."

Jessie turned her head away and felt a slight twinge of pain as the needle went into her skin. As soon as she felt the pain subside, she felt soft gauze being pressed and taped to the spot. Maria held a small vial of blood.

"I'm just going to run a few tests on this. How about you go and wait outside?"

James was engrossed in a Pokemon science magazine. Meowth was in his lap, curled up asleep. Jessie sat next to them, staring ahead as if in a daze.

She could end this, and they could keep trying to be top Team Rocket agents. Or she could be like her mother, and keep working and still be a top agent, even after having a child. She knew that James would go with any decision she made. But how would he react to the news? Her head was swimming with thoughts.

James looked up from his magazine and managed a weak smile at her. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Jessie." He reached around to give her a hug.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maria called Jessie back to her office. Jessie was growing paler by the minute.

"Jessie...Guessing from your symptoms I would put you at about 7 weeks pregnant."

Jessie was silent.

"Don't be scared. I'm here, and I can help you, Jessie."

Maria took out several pamphlets. "This is an unplanned pregnancy, but you do have options. You can have the baby, you can put it up for adoption, or you can even have an abortion. Normally, I wouldn't recommend that option..." Maria's expression turned grim as Jessie looked on in interest.

"When your mother was in Team Rocket, Madame Boss was very understanding when she fell pregnant. She had never had a daughter and treated your mother like her own. However...her son won't be as understanding, I'm afraid."

Maria always thought that Giovanni was jealous of Jessie's mother in some ways.

"He might try to make things very difficult for you. Just the way he tried to make them difficult for your mother by starting the whole Mew mission."

It was the perfect solution...Please his own mother by delivering her favorite Pokemon, and kill Jessie's mother. Maria shivered slightly, even though the room was warm.

Jessie nodded. What Maria was saying was true. Obviously, in the era she was born, there were no restrictions on Rocket Agents starting a family. But Giovanni definitely had some deep-seated issues that he would take out on unsuspecting Rocket Agents who found themselves in that situation.

"If the Boss finds out..." started Jessie.

"That will not happen if you are careful. Giovanni has never been able to get any patient information from me. I strictly protect the confidentiality of all of my patients, that is simply because I am a medical professional."

Maria looked down at the pamphlets she had laid on the table.

"If you choose to have an abortion, I will have to make an appointment for you at a clinic...And I would need to ask James to sign a consent form as he is the father."

Jessie shook her head, in denial. "I would have to tell James?"

Maria nodded. "Yes...Are you having conflicts with that?"

"He, um, hates the idea of marriage, anything having to do with being tied down. This would probably be the worst news of his life."

Maria shook her head slowly. "Jessie, you must not think the worst of things. I'm sure James has surprised you before. I want you to calm down, and take tonight to think over your options." She stood up, and helped Jessie stand up.

"Remember, Jessie, it is your body, and your decision to make. I will support you, and I'm sure James will too. Take care, and see you tomorrow."

Outside, in the waiting room, James had headphones on and his face buried in the science magazine. Meowth was curled up sleeping. The only sound in the room (besides the occasional nonsensical sleep-talking of Meowth) was the sound of James's breathing, which was escalating into sobbing. The doors opened and Jessie and Maria walked out. James quickly wiped away his tears and tried to keep a calm face. Maria raised an eyebrow, and shook her head mockingly. Jessie nervously laughed a little bit. "Oh James, were you that worried?"

James shook his head. "No, no, there was a sad story in the magazine..."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Sure, James. Come on, let's go."

Maria looked at James. "I want you two to come back tomorrow, OK?"

James couldn't look into Maria's eyes. "Yes."

They stayed the night at HQ. James had one of the worst bouts of insomnia in years. He was up half the night, pacing, counting Mareep, anything to calm himself down. Then he heard Jessie's voice. She was talking in her sleep.

"Momma...why did you leave...I can't do this...I can't...momma..." tears fell from Jessie's closed eyes to the pillow. James sat in the corner, hugging his knees, watching her silently. This was his fault. And there was nothing he could do, but sit back and let Jessie make the choice. The room very slowly got lighter as the sun started to make its way up into the sky again. James wanted to cry but he felt like he had no tears left.


	5. The Decision

As morning came, James felt like he was the living dead. He was sure he looked like it, too. He went to the bathroom and washed his face, not bothering to look in the mirror to confirm his assumption.

Jessie heard the water running and woke up. She walked to the bathroom and James walked out, giving her a sideways glance with bloodshot eyes.

Meowth watched the scene unfold. He had been happy for them when they first got together on that night by the river, but since he had been with the twerps and came back something had seemed to have gone wrong. And now Jessie had even gotten sick from it. They had had their disputes before but always remained friends. But this time, he was really worried.

Jessie put on her uniform. "James, are you ready to go to Maria's?"

James came out, changed into his uniform but not looking ready. "Let's go."

Jessie went into Maria's office and Maria closed the door, leaving Meowth and James in the waiting room again. But this time, the door opened again in just a few minutes and Maria called James inside. Meowth remained in the waiting room, and sighed.

James was feeling lightheaded, almost about to faint from the stress and the lack of sleep. Maria looked at him, and then at Jessie, puzzled. Jessie had told Maria that she did not tell James anything. Why was James looking so stressed out?

Maria started. "James, there is something that Jessie and I want to tell you."

James hung his head. "You won't need to." He took something out of his pocket and put it on the desk. Maria and Jessie's mouth hung open and Maria took it in her hand.

"This is a listening device used for spying." said Maria. It looked like an mp3 player, except it was connected to a tiny wireless microphone that stuck to a person's clothes. "James, I take my doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously. I'm very disappointed in you."

James looked at Maria, and then at Jessie, accusingly. "Well, I'm disappointed in you both." He glared at Jessie. "To think that you would even consider having an abortion without telling me.

Jessie raised her voice in response. "I was scared, and I knew you would be too. I didn't think either of us were ready for it!"

James' eyes started to fill with tears. "I'm absolutely terrified. But until now, everytime we've been scared we've done it together. You and I have never had to face anything alone."

"I know, James. I'm sorry."

"You're what?" James blinked.

"You heard me...I can never keep a secret from you."

"I never want you to. I want to be with you through everything." James' expression turned serious. "Maria, I will not be signing any consent form."

Maria's eyes widened as she looked at Jessie. "But, James, you do know this is Jessie's decision..."

James didn't blink. "No, it's my decision too, and I refuse to consent to an abortion."

Maria looked at Jessie nervously. "Jessie...remember that this is your body, and...and...um..."

Jessie looked calm, almost serene. Then, she smiled.

"Maria...Mama came to me in a dream last night."

The room was silent as Jessie spoke.

"She told me how happy she was that she had me, but how sorry she was for not providing for me like she wanted to. She said that she thought staying in Team Rocket would make her rich someday so she could give me whatever I wanted. She told me that she was so proud of me for becoming a Team Rocket agent, but she would be really proud of me if I became a better mother than she was."

Jessie, James and Maria all reached for a tissue. Maria spoke as she delicately dabbed at the tears on her cheeks.

"Jessie...your mother always talked about earning money from Team Rocket, so she could give you a better life. I tried too, convincing you to go to Pokemon Tech, having you try and become a nurse to assist me, but somehow you kept straying from that path, and ending up in the same place as your mother. But I think if your mother could do it over again, she would do things differently. She just wanted to make you happy, Jessie, but she never had enough money to do it, and she was in a situation that she couldn't get out of...so I think you should listen to her. She wants you to be happy."

Maria and Jessie looked expectantly at James. James cleared his throat.

"Having money doesn't necessarily make you happy, you know. But I will do everything I can for..." James stopped and took a breath. "...my family."

Meowth was having another catnap in the waiting room when he was awakened by the door opening. Jessie and James were smiling. Maria handed Jessie some medicine in a bag. Meowth looked up at Jessie.

"So..? Are youse OK?"

Jessie's eyes twinkled a little bit. "Don't worry, Meowth...It's something that will clear up in about 7 or 8 months."

Meowth's eyes widened. "7 or 8 months? Wat's wrong?"

James kneeled down to Meowth's level. "Don't worry, everything's OK. But, on a side note, do you think Christopher is hiring?"

Meowth tilted his head "Are we gettin fired?"

James shook his head. "I prefer to say it's a permanent hiatus. That way, we can always stay a team."

Meowth smiled. "I like dat too, Jimmy."

Maria waved at them. "See you in a few weeks for a checkup."

Jessie and James waved back. "Thanks, Maria."


	6. Not one, but

Meowth was very confused.

He assumed that Jessie and James had essentially quit Team Rocket, and taken part-time jobs because Jessie had gotten sick. But Jessie seemed to be almost radiant.

Meowth didn't mind quitting Team Rocket, he had friends and that meant more to him than being the boss's Top Cat, but he was still a little bit uneasy about not really knowing what was going on. They seemed to think they were doing a good job at hiding their relationship, though. Humans could be really silly sometimes.

"What's wrong, Meowth? You seem a little blue." said James, putting on his Team Rocket uniform. They were going to go to the clinic in HQ today. They were still in the database, so they had no problem going to the HQ whenever they needed anything.

"Don't worry. You'll probably feel a lot better after we go to the clinic today." That didn't help Meowth at all. What were they going to do at the clinic? If they were going to give him a bath...

Jessie put on her uniform and looked a little bit embarrassed. Her usually convex tummy was going slightly concave. To the untrained eye, it looked like perhaps she had had one too many pancakes at breakfast. But when James saw her gingerly cross her arms over her stomach, he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ready?"

Jessie turned her head away. "Let's just go already."

Maria greeted them warmly and welcomed them into her office, shutting the door. Meowth came along, perched on James's head. Maria opened another door in her office and led them into a medical examination room. She motioned to a partition.

"Jessie, I want you to change into this hospital gown, and lay down on this bed."

Meowth sat on James's lap. James felt like a robot, full of tension.

When Jessie was done changing, she laid down on the bed as instructed. Maria put up a privacy curtain over Jessie's lower half and rolled out a machine with a TV screen on it. Meowth noticed that James's heartrate was steadily increasing.

"Meowth...I'd like to apologize in advance for keeping all of this a secret from you..." said James in a quiet voice. "But I hope you'll understand why we did it."

The screen went on, and Maria was coating a plastic device with some kind of gel like substance. She then went behind the curtain and some water-like sounds started to emit from the machine. Something came up on the screen. It was blurry, and in black and white. Maria looked at the screen, and looked visibly surprised. She readjusted the device, and looked back, with a concerned look on her face.

Jessie saw her expression. "Is there something wrong, Maria?"

James shook his head. "Please don't let there be something wrong."

Meowth was still not really following the conversation.

Maria's expression changed into a big, beaming smile. "It's twins."

"What?" said James, in shock.

"Twins?" said Jessie. James turned to her. "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it...double..."

And then Meowth piped up. "Youse are having BABIES? Little mini-humans?"

James put a finger to his mouth. "Shh! We do NOT want the whole HQ to know!"

Meowth sat back, mystified. "So...humans do have little humans. Youse don't lay eggs."

"Oh dear, Jess, we haven't given him the talk"

Jessie was gritting her teeth "No one gave me the talk either, and that's probably why I'm in this situation." Maria took out the device and Jessie relaxed. "Put that on the list of things to teach these ones."

James laughed. He couldn't help himself. He was not only going to be a father, but a father of two! Jessie glared at him when she finished changing. "Glad you're happy. I certainly will not be for the next 8 months!"

"You will too." replied James with a cheeky grin.

"Will not! This is all your fault!"

"I made trouble, you made it double." James said in a singsong.

As they bickered on, Maria quietly handed Meowth a few pamphlets. Meowth looked at them, wide-eyed. "Times like dese I'm glad I'm a pokemon..."

James was working part-time in Christopher's shop, and when he wasn't there he was working at a flower shop. Jessie was a waitress. They lived in a weekly-rental place in a small town a few hours from the HQ. James seemed to be on cloud 9, constantly humming and in good spirits. Jessie, despite her worries about losing her figure, had her "pregnant woman glow". But in the shadows of that, James had another issue looming over his shoulders.

Money.

Twins cost twice as much as one child to raise. Jessie would have to quit her job for at least a short while, and James was not confident that he would be able to provide for all 4 of them on such a meager paycheck.

A few weeks of rent, and a month of minimum wage made James realize.

Sometimes, drastic times call for drastic measures.

Saturday, after payday, James was packing up all of his possessions into a suitcase. Jessie came in. "What are you doing, James?"

"Packing. Jessie, Meowth, you should pack too. We're going."

"Going...where?" said Jessie in her James-have-you-gone-insane tone.

James sighed. "To my parent's house."


	7. Going home

"James...you've done a lot of things over the years that led me to believe you were a little bit insane. But now I know that you are completely insane."

James had changed into a plain white buttondown 3/4 sleeve shirt and black trousers. Jessie was wearing a short, light blue dress and dark blue heels. They were starting to approach the gate, when James made a right turn.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you think I am going to actually page them and tell them I'm here? I know how to sneak in." James said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Jessie sighed. "Just...completely...insane."

They kept walking, and James led them through some bushes. And then they found themselves staring at a small hole near the gate.

There was a long silence, and James laughed nervously. "I swear it was bigger before."

Jessie erupted. "That's because YOU got bigger, ninny! Ugh..." She brought her hand up to deliver a KO punch to his head when suddenly her and James and Meowth were ambushed from behind by Vine Whips. James, Jessie and Meowth were instantly restrained. James's face was a picture of terror as he started to sweat.

"You can raise a child right, but once they turn bad they can never turn back good." said a female voice with a southern twang.

"For once, son, can't you do something in the proper way?" a posh-sounding older man's voice scolded.

James shook his head. "I guess not. How did you know we were here?"

His parents came out of the shadows and his mother spoke, hiding her face delicately with a fan. "When you're worth as much as us, you need some se-cur-i-tah. We've got cameras covering the whole perimeter of the estate."

"I see." said James sheepishly, looking slightly relieved that the vine whips did not belong to a Vileplume, but Pansage.

"Release them." said James's father.

James looked like he was regretting his decision to go to his parents', but looked at Jessie and remembered why he had made that decision. They made their way inside.

The servant pulled out chairs for James and his parents. Jessie looked around, fumed, and sat on a sofa in the room. James looked at her apologetically.

A young woman brought out some tea for them on an elegant china set.

"Don't tell me you've finally come to your senses and decided to marry your fiancee?"

James rolled his eyes. "Actually, I..."

"Because, sorry to tell you son, but that ship has sailed."

James blinked. "What?"

James was met with a glare from both of his parents. He cleared his throat. "Um..Pardon?"

Jessie's mother looked sullen. "A wonderful girl like Jessiebelle can't afford to wait around for a fiance who is off playing bad boy. She married a lovely Pokemon professor when she found out they were expecting."

James half-smirked. "A shotgun wedding. Classy."

James' father shook his head. "There is no shame in a man who stands by his woman and accepts his duties."

James' smirk turned into a full smile. "I'm glad you think that, father..."

His mother still looked sour. "James, how could you just give up such a perfect wife?" His father nodded. "What reason could you possibly have not to marry Jessiebelle?"

James laughed. "I could write a book on it. Would you like me to?"

His father sighed dramatically, and his mother followed suit. Jessie shook her head. James was so much like his parents.

"Darling, it really will end with us, such a said fate." his mother sobbed, taking out a handkerchief.

"A family line continued for so many generations...to end with a son who won't produce an heir." James' father raised a fist dramatically.

"Actually..."

"Actually, I'm quite tired of being ignored." said Jessie, suddenly springing up besides James, and James frantically making motions to let it go and let him handle it, please.

"And who would you be?" said James's father suspiciously.

"Who would I be?" said Jessie, leaning over the table.

James stood up and walked between Jessie and his parents to act as a barrier, his smugness from a few minutes ago vanishing quickly.

"James, would you kindly explain to us why you would turn away such a lovely girl like Jessiebelle, yet hang around with...this?" taunted his mother.

Jessie was reaching the boiling point. James looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I would rather have the bloodline end than mix that kind of trash in!" exclaimed his father.

"Too late for dat" smirked Meowth.

The room felt silent as all eyes shifted to the cat-type. If a pin dropped at this moment it would have echoed like a Snorlax jumping off the roof.

"Get out." said James' father in a low voice.

"No...please...father...as your son...I'm begging you." Tears formed in James' eyes. "Please just let me explain..."

Jessie gave Meowth a swift kick across the room before turning her fury on the aristocratic couple. "Your perfect little whip-wielding psychopath princess gets knocked up by a poke-professor is OK, but somehow James coming to you because he needs help, with YOUR grandchildren by the way, gets him kicked out and turned against?"

James' parents stood up. "I stand by what I said, I want nothing to do with the mongrels!"

James' mother glared at her son. "I thought I raised you better."

Tears rolled down James' face as he walked out. Jessie and Meowth followed.

James walked ahead, Jessie and Meowth behind him.

"Jimmy-"

"I'm not talking to you, Meowth. Perhaps you should take a lesson from that. You know, on keeping your mouth shut."

"But...you were gonna tell em anyways!"

"Timing. And phrasing, Meowth."

Jessie looked down. "So, what's the plan now, James?"

James walked over to the garage, where there were cars waiting with a chauffeur.

"Nanny and Pop-pop's house, please."

They climbed into the backseat of the car. The mood was darkening as the sky was.

James looked at Jessie with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Jessie."

Jessie was asleep.

The car drove off into the sunset. James took out his cellphone and began to write an email.


	8. Being spoiled

James was falling in and out of sleep, tears streaming silently down his face. Meowth curled up and slept soundly.

Jessie slept like a rock. James looked at her, looked at her stomach which was starting to slightly come out. His hands in his lap soon became fists. How could his parents be so horrible. No, why did he expect anything else?

"Master James.."

"Don't call me that anymore...I'm pretty sure I've been disowned." said James dully.

"...We've arrived, sir."

James gently nudged Jessie awake. They got out of the car and were greeted by James' Nanny and Pop-pop.

"James, it's lovely to see you again!" said Nanny, giving him a big hug.

James managed a weak smile. Pop-pop gave him a handshake. They turned their eyes to Jessie.

"But I thought Jessiebelle got married to that famous professor.."

James shook his head. "This is Jessie. I told you about her last time."

Nanny looked concerned as she remembered the conversation they had before he rode off in a giant Meowth balloon.

"Why did you come so suddenly? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, yes and no."

Pop-pop took James' suitcase and headed towards the door. "Come in, let's talk about it." Nanny smiled.

"You're just in time for dinner."

Nanny was right. The table had a nice pot of stew, a big bowl of salad, and four plates with portions of rice on it.

The four humans sat at the table, James thanked Nanny and Pop-pop and they started to eat.

Meowth sat on the floor, about to jump on James and demand his share when Nanny stood up.

"I almost forgot! I'm so sorry, dear. The pokemon food is in here." She took out a bowl and a tupperware full of homemade pokemon food. When she opened the tupperware and emptied some of the hard pellets into a bowl, James heard footsteps."Uh-oh, Meowth, you're not the only one who is hungry."

The door flew open and an orange blur bounded across the room, but stopped in front of James, ignoring the food. James had forgotten the pain in his chest and the tears he had shed in the car. His face was a mixture of surprise and joy. "G-...growlie!"James literally jumped to the floor, hugging Growlie with all of his might. "I missed you so much.!" He looked up at Nanny and Pop-pop with concern. "But..I left him with my parents...why is he here? Did he get sick?"

Pop-pop nodded. "He had a problem with his legs, so they sent him to us. We gave him some physical therapy, and he was so happy here that your parents asked us to take care of him. He really wasn't happy without people and pokemon to play with. He would spend days alone in the doghouse when he lived with your parents."

James nodded. "Well now you can stay with me, Growlie. I won't leave you again."

"Your Chimecho is here too. I trust you and Mime Jr. have been the best of friends?"

James bit his lip and his eyes opened wide. "Our pokemon are at HQ." Jessie smiled. "They were at HQ." James looked at Jessie. She beamed. "They're in my suitcase. I saw Maria in the afternoon right before you pulled the mass evacuation orders on us, and she surprised me with them. I was looking for a good time to tell you, but obviously we were busy."

"I can't wait to see them again. I'm sure Mime Jr. will be glad to see you again too. James stood up. His dinner was half-finished, and Jessie was just putting the last spoonful of stew and rice into her mouth.

James pushed his plate towards her. "Jessie, have mine too."

"James, I have enough for myself, you eat your food.""Jessie...you're eating for three now, so please, have a little more." Jessie smiled at him and took the plate. James watched her, a little smile on his face.

Nanny burst into applause. "Congratulations, James!"

Pop-pop nodded. "I knew it. You made a fuss when I asked if you were married, but my instincts were correct. When you get to my age you learn a thing or two."

James looked over, puzzled. "We're not married." he said quickly, averting his gaze.

"Oh..." and came the awkward silence.

Jessie finished all the food on her plate. "Thank you for the food. It was delicious!" said Jessie. Pop-pop stood up from the table. "James, how about we go upstairs and see Chimecho."

"You mean, Chime?" Pop-pop motioned for James to come with him, and led him upstairs.

Chimecho was hanging out in the window when James came. Chimecho excitedly floated over to James and covered his eyes. James laughed and gave him a hug. Pop-pop watched the scene. "You know, I think you'll make a great father." James stopped and looked at Pop-pop. "You're not angry at me? Or...disappointed?"

"I'm happy for you, James."

But Pop-pop didn't look happy. James sighed. Pop-pop continued. "Call me traditional, but I think it would be best if you got married, at least on paper, before the baby...babies? are born. How many months along is she?"

"Three. And they're twins. And I don't want to get married. Even though I love Jessie, my feelings about marriage remain the same."

Pop-pop gently continued "But I think it would be better for them. Promise me you'll think about it."

James hung his head. "Another thing to think about..."

Pop-pop yawned. "Shall we sleep on it?" James nodded. "Yes, let's."

They walked back downstairs, where James was surprised to see Jessie helping Nanny put all of the dishes into a dishwasher. Nanny then showed Jessie and James to the guest wing of the house, which was on the other side from theirs in the huge estate.

James looked at Nanny, concerned. "Are you sure it's OK to stay here?"

"Of course. All 4 of you. " said Nanny, looking at Jessie's stomach with a smile.

James smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	9. A hot bath

"Goodnight"

Meowth quickly found the softest spot on the bed to curl up and go to sleep. Chimecho was floating around the window, and Growlie was laying on the floor.

Jessie went into the shower first, and James seized the opportunity to look in her suitcase. Success! He found a small box and a letter. Knowing better, he opened the letter and was greeted by Maria's elegant but slightly messy script.

Dear Jessie,

I have taken care of everything so you and James don't have to worry about Team Rocket anymore. You have been quietly deleted and no one can trace you.

Please remember that I am very proud of you, and I'm sure your mother is. Take good care of your body, it's not only you in there now. If you need anything, contact me.

With love,

Maria

p.s I am a licensed midwife, by the way. (hint hint)

Some hearts and Maria's contact information were also written on the paper. James opened the box. There were 5 pokeballs. James found Mime Jr.'s and Carnivine's and called them out. He was overjoyed to see his pokemon again, and they were too. He put a finger to his lips. "We'll play outside tomorrow, I promise."

Just then, Jessie came back from her bath, and fumed when she saw the letter, box, and pokeballs. "James, did you go in my suitcase?"

James called back Carnivine and Mime Jr. In his excitement to see his pokemon, he had forgotten about Jessie's wrath.

"Nooo..." said James. Jessie's eyes started to spark. James' posture slumped slightly. "Maybe?"

"Humph" Jessie put the letter and box back into her suitcase. "You're being invasive lately, James."

James couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words. "You could say that, I suppose," he said, rubbing her belly playfully through the soft towel.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, turning him around and pinning him on the floor, kneeling over him.

"Ow!" cried James, trying to resist her, but he was trapped. She was pinning him down with her whole body now, moving to straddle him and lowering her soft breasts to his back. He could feel the heat from between her legs. He shifted uncomfortably. "Jessie...?"

"Yes?" she said breathily.

"...Let's go to another room...the pokemon are in here..." Jessie released him but held his arms like she was arresting him and led him to the bath.

The room was filled with hot steam from the bath.

Jessie peeled off James' shirt and trousers and marveled at his slender, almost feminine, yet hard and muscular body clad only in black briefs. She ran her hands down his chest and followed the lines of his abs, his hip bones, and the hard mass straining against the fabric, cupping it with both hands.

She leaned forward and they shared a deep kiss, his hands reaching around her and under her towel to grasp her perfect round behind. Jessie broke the kiss and looked down at the long, hard shaft pressing against her.

"damn this. I can't stay mad at you."

"You were mad at me for invading your privacy, but now-OW!" Jessie had dug her fingernails into his shoulders and pushing him down to the floor. He whimpered and she straddled him and pulled off his briefs. Her towel had come undone and James took hold of her lovely soft breasts, and she leaned into his touch as she moved her hips, grinding against him hungrily. For the last few weeks, sex had been the last thing on James' mind, but now he remembered how great it felt.

Before they had confessed, he had touched her, slept beside her, hugged her, but it was always platonic. Now, the same touches and hugs had a whole new side, a whole new feeling to them.

They kissed again as their bodies moved into each other faster and faster. James gently laid Jessie down on the floor and held delicately onto her waist for a little more leverage. Jessie moved her long legs up so they rested on James' shoulders, arching her back every time he pushed into her. He felt the pressure building up in his lower belly, and his head swam further away from reality, only hearing Jessies breathing. "Jessie...can I ...come inside you?"

Jessie laughed at him, looking absolutely beautiful while doing it.

"Right. Stupid question." James smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on the sheer pleasure their bodies received from each other. Then finally, he erupted inside her, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

They stayed in that perfect moment, savoring each other's touch, and thanking whatever powers that be for bringing them together.

"Jessie..." started James with tears in his eyes. "I love you...and I love these two...and so...everything's going to be OK, Jessie.

Jessie smiled, teary-eyed. "And I'm really sorry for making you have to shower again." he added.

She groaned and he helped pull her up and turned the hot water on. Jessie started to rinse off her body. James noticed her stare at her stomach with a frown on her face before starting to wash the area between her legs. James put his hand on her stomach.

"Jessie, don't worry. You are beautiful."

Jessie looked at him. She didn't seem relieved.

James thought back to her words on that night outside. ("I just didn't think you would want me.")

Jessie's mother raised her alone, and then Jessie was passed around foster homes after she disappeared. Jessie cried a lot, but she always tried to put up a strong front to the outside. Anytime she could she took a leader position so she could abuse those below her. In Team Rocket training, she went through 10 partners before being paired with James. At that time, she was selfish and power-hungry, and he was selfless and misguided, with suicidal tendencies to boot. He didn't blame her for being how she was, he loved her nonetheless, and he wanted to make sure she understood that. He kissed her.

They washed off, put their pajamas on, pushed Meowth off the bed (causing him to curse in his sleep) and fell asleep in each other's arms. James knew they couldn't stay at Nanny and Pop-pop's too long, and he didn't know where to go next, but somehow he knew that everything would be OK.


	10. Boys, boys, boys

"Pull the bandage firmly, but not too tight." Jessie murmured to herself as she bandaged an injured Tranquill.

"Very good" said Nanny. "Now, where did you learn that?"

"From Pokemon nursing school...and my friend taught me too...and I've had a lot of practice on James."

Nanny smiled. "You know, he would always get himself into trouble here."

Jessie laughed. "I believe it."

Nanny took out a medical kit. "Do you know how to give a Pokemon an IV drip?"

Jessie thought. "I learned once...but I forgot. Can you refresh me?"

Nanny nodded. "Come this way. I'll show you."

While Nanny and Jessie were tending to the sick Pokemon, James. Meowth and Pop-pop were outside tending to the vast vegetable garden. Jessie and James' other pokemon were in the Pokemon house, most of them playing and swimming and climbing except for Mime Jr., who insisted on being by James' side and imitating everything he was doing, and Growlie, who was sitting still and watching James. Meowth took a break from fury-swiping branches to cut off fruits to go to Growlie.

"Someting wrong?"

Growlie looked down, and spilled his heart to Meowth. Meowth sat there and listened to every variation of "Growlithe" that he had to say, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're feelin lonely, Growlithe, but James is grown up now, and from what I gather when humans grow up they make more little humans. So soon we'll have little baby humans pullin our whiskas and trying to ride us, I tink."

Growlithe nodded, and kept watching James.

James and Pop-pop came inside, holding big baskets full of various fresh-picked vegetables and some fruits too. Pop-pop was beaming and James looked ragged, leaves and twigs in his hair and dirt on his face and arms. "You are very good at doing that digging and getting through the plants, James. You were a really big help today."

James nodded between breaths. "No..problem."

Pop-pop smiled. "Go wash up, I'll start lunch."

"Ok." James walked to their room, and took a change of clothes out. Jessie was in there, brushing her hair out and braiding it. Once it was out of her way, she put her apron back on. She turned around and saw James.

"What have you been doing today?"

"Helping Pop-pop." said James, a little embarrassed at being so dirty. "You?"

"Helping with the Pokemon." her eyes sparkled a bit. "I really feel like a nurse today."

James smiled. "Is it all you've ever dreamed of?"

Jessie shrugged. "I guess...It's kind of weird not having to steal things or trick people."

James' smile grew wider. "You'll get used to it."

Jessie's expression changed. "Maybe...but...we can't stay here forever."

James looked serious. "I know."

Jessie started to head back to help Nanny. James called after her.

"Pop-pop's starting to make lunch."

James took a quick shower and changed, and returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, I see you're ready to help again." Pop-pop motioned to the basket. "Could you wash and peel the potatoes?"

James nodded. He started to wash the fresh dirt off of the large potatoes. With his eyes on the work at hand he spoke to Pop-pop. "You know, Pop-pop, we will move out as soon as we can, I don't want to be a burden on you."

Pop-pop stopped slicing the carrots for a minute. "A burden?" he laughed, a booming laugh. James smiled slightly. That laugh must be in their DNA.

"James, we are happier than a Snorlax in a food fight to have you and Jessie with us. Now, I'm not saying I'm getting old or anything, but running the Pokemon House, tending to the garden...it gets tiring after a while. With you here, it's easy as pie. And..." Pop-pop stopped, like he was going to say something else. "Anyway, can you cut the onions next?"

"Yes, Pop-pop." James said, still concerned.

Every day James woke up early and helped Nanny and Pop-pop with breakfast while Jessie got a couple more hours for the twins. James would always help, but he would always hint that he would leave soon.

"Mother and Father have servants and cooks and gardeners to do the work. You could do that if it gets to be too much." said James.

Nanny and Pop-pop shook their heads in unison. "We believe that the best food and the best home is the one that you make on your own. You can't pay anyone any amount of money to do what we do. You and Jessie understand that and that's why we want you around."

"But if we are a burden..."

Nanny took out the plates. "Not being here would be a burden, James."

Jessie's stomach steadily grew as the weeks went by. Nanny would always ask Jessie how she was feeling, and keep track of her temperature, weight, everything in a notebook, and listen to the babies' heartbeats, and finally, without fail, rub her belly a bit and beam like she had just won the lottery. James would laugh whenever he saw this "ritual"

One morning, Nanny looked at her notebook, checking the dates, and clapped.

"Congratulations, Jessie! You are in the second trimester!"

James blinked. "What does that mean?" Pop-pop and Jessie all nodded in agreement with James.

"She's at her 21st week, about halfway through the pregnancy, and-" she took a breath"-you can find out what you're having!"

"Like if it's a boy or a girl?" asked James.

"Yes."

"Well, let's get a checkup!" said Pop-pop "I've been wanting to drive into town for a while anyway."

They all piled into the car, and drove for about 20 minutes to the nearest town that had a hospital, with Pop-pop talking to James the whole way about the kind of stores and restaurants they had in the town. "There's a nursery school, that's in summer vacation now but usually about once a month I go there and let the kids play with some of the pokemon from our place. They love it. Hey, you know what, they start up again next week, would you like to come along? You know, for practice."

James nodded hesitantly.

"Great, I'll make the phone call while you're in the clinic."

James nodded again and Meowth laughed at him. "You betta practice before the real thing comes! You're not nervous, are ya?"

They went to the clinic, which despite being in the middle of nowhere was clean and well-organized.

The procedure was the same as in Maria's. The ultrasound machine was turned on and another blurry black-and-white image filled the screen. James and Meowth looked at the screen like someone trying to watch a pay-per-view channel through static.

The doctor pointed to the screen and traced an outline. "So, this is one twin, and this is the other. You might notice that they are slightly smaller than most babies at this stage but this is common with twins." The doctor paused. "So, would you like to know their genders?"

Jessie and James looked at each other nervously. Jessie smacked James on the shoulder. "Of course!" she said.

The doctor pointed at the screen, which again just looked like grey blobs to James and Meowth. "So these are the heads, and hands, and feet. Their bodies are here...and it is clear to me that...they are twin boys."

James' eyes opened wide. "Boys?"

The doctor continued. "They share one placenta, which makes it likely that they are identical."

James was dazed. "Wow...identical twin boys..." he held Jessie's hand. "Eeee! We have to think of names!"

Jessie sighed. "No rhyming ones please."

Meowth raised a hand "I second dat."

James pouted. "But I had so many thought up already..."

Nanny was in the waiting room, and Pop-pop had just come back from the phone booth. Jessie, James, and Meowth walked out beaming.

"So, what did he say?" Nanny asked Jessie.

"He said-"

"Boys!" said James, excitement at its peak now. "Two boys! And they might be identical!"

"James, can you let me speak for once?"

"Sorry, Jessie...I'm just really excited.

Nanny and Pop-pop smiled. Nanny spoke. "I already paid the doctor, so shall we grab some lunch?" Pop-pop walked off to use the phone again.

James stopped. "Oh...you shouldn't have." He instantly got a guilty look on his face.

Nanny waved her hand. "Don't worry, with all the help you two have given us, it's the least we can do. And don't forget, these are our twin great-grandsons. It's an honor!"

They went out to a small country-style restaurant for some lunch, and Pop-pop caught up with them after he had finished his phone call. He looked a little bit stressed, which was very unusual for Pop-pop.

"Everything OK, dear?" Pop-pop nodded but still looked serious.

All through lunch and in the car ride back home, it was a constant battle. James would come up with a ridiculous "set" of matching names, and Jessie would say "No." and Meowth would make a snarky comment.

"Red and Blue?"

"No!"

"No way! Cuz den youse two would try to make enough for the rest of da rainbow!"

James stopped for a minute, puzzled.

"J-names then...Jack...and...John."

"Nooooo."

"Meowth doesn't start with J either."

"OK! I got it! You will love this one! Theodore and Fredrick."

"Oh, that actually doesn't sound that bad..." said Jessie, lighting up. Then she twitched. "...and for short...Teddy...and...Freddy." She bashed him on the head. "I said no rhyming!"

Meowth laughed. "Dat one almost got approved!"

Nanny and Pop-pop sighed. Their energy, nervousness, and excitement brought back memories of over 50 years ago.

They went back home, and James spent the day tending to the pokemon with Jessie, humming and beaming all the while.


	11. A day at the nursery

James was in the kitchen, helping Pop-pop make pokemon food.

"I make the different food for different types of Pokemon. I put different vegetables and extracts and supplements in them. The food I give to pokemon like Growlie and Meowth has vitamin E for their shiny coat. Pokemon like Yamask and Muk need vitamin D because they don't get much sunlight."

"Wow." James said, looking at all of the tupperwares of food.

Jessie was helping Nanny with the laundry. Jessie was busy bashing James. "and seriously, he is NOT picking out the names."

Nanny laughed. "Aw, don't be so hard on him. You remind me of my daughter in law when she was your age."

"You mean...James' mother?"

"Yes. Very similar to you. The heart of a grass-type but the shell of a rock-type and a touch of fire-type as well."

"So...are you like, really rich, too?"

Nanny chuckled. "Us? Rich? Oh, heavens no. We have a nice nest egg but it was our son who went off and became the head of a fancy company with stocks and bonds and all that kinda stuff. He bought us this house for our 50th anniversary and told us to quit our jobs. We obliged and he made us a bank account. We're not rich but we don't really have to worry about money either..."

Jessie blinked. "Oh, really...James' parents have a soft spot?"

Nanny smiled knowingly. "Of course they do. But the high-class society really changed those two. I know they love James, but they really don't realize how much they've pushed him away. I guess they're like me...they just look at him and still see that sweet little boy."

Nanny stopped. "I'm sorry, this old woman just rambles on sometimes."

Jessie shook her head. "No...it's just...I was just thinking...It must be really nice to have a family. To know the people that share your DNA. I'm really happy that these two will have such lovely great-grandparents."

Nanny looked at Jessie with slightly sad eyes. "Of course. And Jessie, we are your family. DNA doesn't matter, you know."

Jessie looked down. It just wasn't the same. She saw James' fathers facial features in Pop-pop, and James got his father's green eyes and blue hair, but his mother's delicate face. What would their boys look like? She put her hand on her stomach and sighed before taking the finished laundry and carrying it to their room.

James helped Nanny make dinner while her and Pop-pop took the Pokemon food to the Pokemon house. Jessie was throwing the balls of food on the ground because she couldn't squat down low to feed it them directly. Then, suddenly she stopped and put her free hand on her stomach.

Pop-pop looked at her with worry. "Are you alright?"

Jessie looked confused. "...They just moved." then she smiled. "My babies moved!"

Pop-pop smiled back. "That's great. You keep moving, boys. Just a few more months in there."

Jessie came back from the Pokemon house as James was setting the table, wearing a simple black apron that Nanny had lent him.

"James, the boys moved! Just now!"

James lit up and ran to touch her stomach. "Really?" he paused. "But I don't feel anything."

Jessie smacked him on the head. "Silly. They're not moving now."

Nanny laughed. "And only the mother can feel them moving until about 7 months along. You have to wait, James."

James sighed. "Aww."

Pop-pop smiled. "Anyway, James, you can play with lots of kids tomorrow at the nursery."

"Ah, yes." James didn't look happy about that. He looked a little bit scared.

With that, they ate dinner, cleaned up, and played with the pokemon a bit more before going to their separate wings of the house. Nanny passed Jessie and James a few books to read in their bedroom. There was a book about caring for pokemon, a book about nursing, and a book about pregnancy. They spent a few hours poring over the various books, wide-eyed, before passing out.

The next morning, they all piled into the car, with Meowth, Growlie, Mime Jr., Chimecho, and about 10 others from the Pokemon house in pokeballs. Growlie stayed on James' lap the entire car ride.

They drove to the nursery, where there were about 20 children from ages 2-5 waiting for them. But, contrary to James' expectations, the children did not run for them and overtake them in a noisy rampage, they politely waited with their teachers and when instructed, greeted them with an enthusiastic "Good Morning!"

James smiled, relieved. These children were very well-behaved. "Good morning, kids. Would you like to play with some pokemon today?" He was met with an enthusiastic cheer. Pop-pop brought out the pokeballs.

"Now kids, I have some rules. We have to treat these pokemon kindly, like we would treat a little baby. If you are not treating our pokemon kindly, you will lose your privilege to play with them. Is that understood?"

All the children said "YES!"

Pop-pop smiled. "Alright now, kids. Here we go!" And he opened up the pokeballs and cute little pokemon like Oddish, Eevee, Pikablu, Hoppip, etc came out. The kids cheered and started to gather around the pokemon. Pikablu made a little fountain with his Water Gun attack that made the kids clap and cheer. James went over to Meowth just in time to see him raise a paw to a 2 year old. James acted split-second and grabbed Meowth's paw. "What are you doing?" he bellowed at Meowth.

Jessie shrugged. "I saw it happen. The kid provoked him."

James shot a look at Jessie. "Jessie? The kid is 2. Meowth knows better, and can talk, even. Use your words, Meowth. Then the kid will know that people solve disputes with words and not by hitting people."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Humph. You're trying to go all non-violent on us now?"

James drew circles on the ground. "I just think it would be for the best..."

Meowth looked at Jessie. "James has a point. Little humans don't know stuff like big humans...If I had little Meowths I would have to teach dem all kinda tings.."

Jessie looked at the two, surprised. "...Maybe you're right."

Meowth retorted. "Of course I am!"

Growlie looked the happiest he'd been in a while playing with the kids. James smiled. Growlie just absolutely loved children. Growlie ran around in circles and the small 2 year old toddled behind him trying to catch him, and did dog tricks for the older kids.

Chimecho used his tail to cover the eyes of one child while the others hid for a game of hide-and-seek.

Mime Jr was in his element. He imitated the actions of the teacher which made the kids roll over laughing. Then he did a dance.

James watched all of the commotion with wide eyes. Jessie looked at him. "So...do you think you're ready to be a daddy?"

James pointed at her stomach. "Ready or not, here they come, right?"

Jessie nodded, then sighed. "And totally destroy my body in the process."

James rubbed her shoulder "It's all right..."

They watched all the kids and pokemon playing together, deep in thought. One of the teachers walked up to them. She had blond hair tied back in pigtails, and bright green eyes. "Nice to meet you. My name is Sunny. So..you're Pop-pop's grandson?"

"Yes. My name is James, and this is Jessie."

"Nice to meet you, James, and Jessie. And congratulations! How far along are you?"

"About 6 months."

"Wow! You must be so excited! Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

"Twin boys." said Jessie, with her hand on her tummy.

"Twin boys? They will be soooo cute! But quite a handful." she said and winked. "I've been teaching our 2 year olds class for about 5 years now."

James looked at her with interested eyes. "So...do you...like children?"

Sunny's face lit up. "Yes! They are so cute and it's so rewarding teaching them! By the way, if you ever need a babysitter after the twins are born ask me anytime! Pop-pop is a great friend of ours and we want to help him out in any way we can!"

"Thank you, you're very kind." said James.

"Oh dear! Look at the time! We have to get ready for lunch!" The other teachers started to call the kids back into their lines.

"If it's all right with you, would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Sunny. "Our headmaster's wife makes the lunch herself, and she always makes sooo much extra!"

Pop-pop looked at Nanny, Jessie and James and they nodded. Pop-pop smiled. "Well, if you insist. I brought some treats for the pokemon, maybe the kids could help feed them." The kids cheered loudly, and the adults handed out the pokemon food and the kids eagerly hand-fed the pokemon.

"Ok, now let's wash our hands and get ready for our lunch!" yelled Sunny cheerfully, and led the children to the sinks. The other teachers lined their classes up to wait their turn.

Nanny went in the 3-4 year old class and Pop-pop went in the 4-5 year old class, and Jessie and James went in the 2 year old class with Sunny.

Their lunch that day was spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce, a small salad, and apple slices for dessert. The two year olds had tiny portions on tiny plates with tiny forks, and sat 4 to a table with an adult in the middle. There were 12 kids total in the class, so Jessie, James, and Sunny each had a table. Generally, the kids liked the food and ate well albeit messily. Sunny expertly ate with a fork in one hand and a towel in the other, catching food when it dropped and pulling the kids closer to the table when they started to lean back on their chairs. Jessie and James, however, were not quite as vigilant.

"You put too much in your mouth!"

"Oh no! It fell on the floor!"

"Can I have a towel? This little one spilled her tea..."

Jessie put some salad on a fork for a little boy who had finished his spaghetti at record speed. She put it to his mouth.

"Say ahh"! She sang sweetly.

"No!" shouted the boy, turning his head away.

"Why you little-what's wrong with this food? Nothing! So eat it!" she fumed, pushing the fork towards his mouth again. James and Sunny sweatdropped, and Sunny gently intervened.

"Jessie, children this young are still hesitant to try new foods. Here, we try to encourage by example. If he sees everyone else eat, he may want to try it. If he refuses to try it, he will not have dessert. That's the rule and all the children know that."

Jessie humphed. James rolled his eyes and then gently lifted a child's head who was licking his plate, "You're not a pokemon." he chided.

Sunny smiled. "You're good with children, James."

"Not hard when they're the same age mentally" shrugged Jessie.

"Takes one to know one" muttered James

The vein on Jessie's forehead popped out. "What did you say?"

"That you'll traumatize the children, so..settle down..?" said James weakly.

Jessie looked at the children, and sighed.

"I am in so much trouble later." explained James to the little boy sitting next to him.

After they finished eating, they played with the children. One of the little girls looked quizzically at Jessie's tummy, and asked, "Do you have a baby in your tummy?"

Jessie sweatdropped. "Is it that noticeable?"

James smiled and touched Jessie's tummy. "Two babies!"

The girl's eyes filled with wonder. "Two...at the same time?"

James smiled. "That's right! When two babies are in a mommy's tummy at the same time they're called twins."

"Wow!" the girl went and told her friend, and they giggled at smiled at Jessie.

After a few more minutes of playtime, they started to get ready to go home. They watched all of the kids run to their mommies or daddies...It felt strange...that they would start this lifestyle in just a few months...when just a few months before they were criminals.

They drove home.

"That was something, wasn't it? Cute little rascals always have so much fun with the pokemon." said Pop-pop

"Everyone was very friendly and kind." said James.

"Yea, that Sunny girl was a little too friendly for my tastes." mumbled Jessie.

Meowth snickered. "Uh-oh, watch out Jimmy boy!"

James rolled his eyes. "Please." he reached out and held Jessie's hand.

Pop-pop was in the driver's seat and Mime Jr. and Growlie were next to him. "You don't have anything to worry about with James there, Jess. He's as loyal as this Growlie here." Mime Jr imitated Pop-pop's tone and facial expression and Growlie smiled.

They drove home, put the pokemon back in the pokemon house, and spent the day relaxing, Nanny and Pop-pop watching some TV, and Jessie and James reading books, and James giving Jessie lots of reassuring hugs and cuddles until they fell asleep.


	12. A visit in the night

Jessie woke up with that feeling in her tummy again. The boys were moving around. She groaned. They really were going to be a handful when they came up.

James' eyes opened and he immediately reached for Jessie's hand. "Is anything wrong? Are you OK?"

Jessie had to laugh at him. "I'm fine, James...the boys were moving again."

James pouted. "Is it 7 months yet? I want to feel it too..." He put his hand on her tummy, and sighed. "Nothing."

Jessie smiled and shook her head.

James turned serious. "I was having a dream...I stole some paintings and jewelry from my parents' house and sold it to get money for the twins."

Jessie blinked. "I thought I was the evil one..."

James shook his head. "I wouldn't want to do that...but I don't know what else I can do, Jessie..." he stopped himself. He didn't want to worry Jessie. But he was desperate. How would they raise these boys? He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Jessie, you'll catch cold like this. Let's take a hot bath and change into our pajamas."

Bathtime was their favorite part of the day. When they were on the road, occasionally they would find a hot spring and go in together, with just towels wrapped around their bodies or in James' case, sometimes simply carried in front until he got in. They were never shy about undressing or bathing in front of each other, and both were super-confident about their bodies. Plus, it was always nice to have someone to wash your back.

But now, James washed Jessie's whole body, paying attention to certain areas. She giggled and pushed him away. He smiled. She washed his body as well, teasing him a bit and pulling away. He pouted, and kissed her sweetly before taking her hand as she climbed into the bathtub. He climbed in next to her, and when their bodies were warmed they climbed out and dried off, the steam rising from their bodies as they put on their pajamas. Jessie had a nightgown that hugged her expanding middle, keeping it warm, and James had light blue pajamas with Jigglypuffs on them.

They said goodnight to Nanny and Pop-pop, and then crawled into bed.

James pulled Jessie into his embrace, and she fell asleep...but he didn't.

His dream replayed over and over in his mind. He would do anything for those twins, but he had given up his life of crime...His low life on the road. It was over. It was shocking for him. He looked at Jessie. However shocking it was for him, it was her who was going through the hardest part. She was going through physical changes, feeling pain, feeling sick, everything because of these twins. He owed Jessie and those twins the best life he could possibly give them. But he had to do it honestly. No tricks, no stealing, no lies. Those twins deserved to be brought into the world on only good terms.

James' head swam and he stayed on the line between sleep and consciousness for a few hours. The house and the lot were completely dark and quiet. So quiet that the silence was deafening James. He put on a jumper and went to the Pokemon house. The sound of the waterfall and the feeling of all the Pokemon being there with him put him at ease. He sat there for some time, looking at the night sky through the glass ceiling. Growlie walked up to him and gave a quiet "growl?" James reached his hand out and started to pet him.

"Nothing, Growlie, just having trouble sleeping...again."

Then, they heard the sound of a car pulling up to the property.

"Growl?"

"Right, let's go." James and Growly walked to the driveway where they saw the limo pulling into the driveway. James watched, cautious and concerned. The door opened, and a tall, lanky figure stumbled out. James squinted, but the headlights shone in his eyes and he couldn't see. The chauffeur got out of the car to hold the stumbling man up. James walked forward to see who it was, and gasped when the shadowy figure came into the lights.

"..Father?"

James stopped cold as a multitude of emotions welled up inside him. Hatred, disgust, fear, anger, sadness...He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move. Under the turbulent emotions rushing over him, his heart told him that he couldn't just run away. Nanny, Pop-pop, and Jessie were all in the house sleeping. If any of them woke up and found this situation...James had to handle this quietly. He kneeled down next to Growlie and told him to go back to the pokemon house and go to sleep. Then, he spoke to the chauffeur.

"Put him back in the car, and take him back home."

"But, James, sir, he insisted-"

"He's completely and utterly pissed on alcohol, it doesn't matter what he insisted, he cannot be here in this state."

James' father spoke, slurring his words. "Son, son I just want to talk-"

James' eyes turned an icy green as he looked at his father, careful not to raise his voice. "You had your chance to 'talk' and I think you said quite enough. Go home." he turned to the chauffeur again. "Take him home."

The chauffeur looked troubled. "I'm terribly sorry, James, but I am only acting on orders."

James sighed, exasperated. Rules, rules, rules. But he had to get them away from the house before someone woke up. They couldn't go anywhere because 1, all the restaurants in the nearest town would be closed at this hour, and 2, there were not many places a drunk billionaire and a guy in Jigglypuff pajamas could go anyway.

He took his father's arm, and turned to the chauffeur. "Please, at least, park the car outside of the property. I'll take him to the car when he wants to go home."

"Understood."

James took the half-empty bottle of high-grade bourbon his father was clutching, and led him about a 5 minute walk from the house. The moon was high in the sky.

James let go of his father and he awkwardly sprawled out on the grass. James sat down, opened the bottle, took a swig, and sighed. "Classy, Father."

James' father sat up on the grass, trying to focus. James stared ahead, refusing to make eye contact. "You wanted to talk? Talk, then." he said, bitterly.

"James...James...I'm so sorry."

There was silence. "That's it?"

James' father shook his head. "We tried to give you the best of everything, and..."

"And make me so miserable I ran away."

James' father continued. "Son, as you know you are our only living heir and as a man you have the obligation to continue our family line."

"Which is only acceptable if it's with an equally rich, societal puppet, psychopath dominatrix fiancee, apparently."

"Son...that's what I came here to talk about."

James took another swig from the bottle.

"Half of talking is listening, Father. She shacks up with a pokemon professor and it's OK because he's in the 1%, nevermind if she was engaged, nevermind if it was premarital...And yet when I, your only son, somehow overcomes his strange fear of women, I wonder how THAT happened, father twin boys, something that should make you 'traditional' types jump for joy, they are called "mongrels" and I am disowned. Isn't that called a 'double standard', Father?"

James' father reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out something that looked like a memo pad and handed it to James. James' eyes widened as he took it and examined it, and opened it. "My trust fund...you've reinstated it..." but then James' eyes turned fierce again and he threw it on the grass. "Tell me, if they were girls would you have done it?"

James father slurred his words. "I don't know. But I feel bad for what I've done..and said. Please accept my apology...and my blessing."

There was silence again. James took another swig from the bottle, the chill of the night fading with the warmth spreading throughout his body. James looked at his father. The moon was bright and the shadows on his face were showing his age. And...

James peered closer. That wasn't a shadow on his forehead, it was a bruise. He couldn't help but ask.

"Did you hit your head?"

James' father reached up to touch the spot and winced. And then he said two words that brought James to his side more than any other words he could have uttered. "Your mother."

It made sense now. Mother was obligated to produce a son, and had trouble falling pregnant, and from complications when she was pregnant with James, she was advised not to try for another child. She loved Jessiebelle like her own daughter and wanted James to marry her. James' father wanted an heir with a good pedigree to stay in the high society that he had become accustomed to, so he went along with it.

"Your mother always kept it a secret that you were in Team Rocket...if Jessiebelle's parents found out, they would have called off the engagement. Her mother absolutely despises that organization."

James raised an eyebrow. "So it was a good job she slept with the professor then, right? But I'm curious...why did she despise Team Rocket specifically?"

"Oh, just...one of her sisters ran away when she was young and joined them...and then was sent on a suicide mission apparently and died in the mountains."

James mind was quickly becoming enveloped in a cloud of bourbon, and didn't register that fully.

James' father broke the silence again. "James...you should marry her. Not for the family. For her...My father said she is a lovely girl, and apparently she has told my mother that she loves romantic stories and dreams of being a blushing bride one day."

James rolled his eyes. "For some reason unknown to all of us," he started sarcastically, "I have a fear of marriage."

"James, I am not saying this as your father...but as a man. Over the next few months there will be a lot of changes and a lot of things to be afraid of. But your marriage...should be a happy occasion. Do it for her, and those boys. It can be your way of thanking her, I suppose."

James raised an eyebrow. "Fatherly advice I can actually use. It took you over 20 years, but better late than never, as they say."

James' father picked up the bankbook and once again, handed it to James. "This is yours. I will try to convince your mother again to give you her blessing as well." James looked at the bruise on his head. "Be careful," he said with a hint of a knowing smile.

"And...don't worry about staying here with my parents. I can't work on the garden or help Pokemon like you can, so please help them as much as you can."

James nodded hesitantly. "Uh..anyway, I'll walk you to the car."

James' father looked at his watch. "Oh dear. Yes, I must get home before daybreak. If your mother finds out I was here..."

"Let's hurry then."

They walked to where the car is. The chauffeur was inside, reading a book when they came. He got out and opened the door. James watched his father climb into the back of the limo. His father looked at him. "Son..."

"Yes, father?"

"...Is it that you are wearing Jigglypuff pajamas?"

"...Yes, father."

"You are still my son, so please dress more appropriately."

"...yes, father."

"And please think about the other things I said."

"...and father,"

"Yes?"

"...One night of drunken rambling will not fix everything...but I'm glad you tried. Be careful of mother, and get home soon."

James' father nodded and the chauffeur closed the door. James watched the car drive off, went inside the house for a drink of water, and put the bankbook in his underwear drawer before crawling back in bed.

Tomorrow, he would show everyone the bankbook. But how would he explain it...he sighed. The criminal workings of his mind had worn out, he couldn't think of a proper lie. He should probably tell the truth. He yawned, and looked at Jessie. She looked angelic in her sleep, one hand protectively wrapped around her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her. Her and the twins did deserve better. And since James was the only one able to do something, he would have to step up to the challenge. He kissed her lightly before falling asleep on her hair, taking in the smell of her shampoo before nodding off.


	13. The horrifying truth

James woke up the next morning for the usual routine. Except he had something hanging over his head today. Something with about seven 0's, to be exact. He was confused. He should be happy, right?

He stuck with his decision. At breakfast, he made it known that he wanted to talk after they were finished. He cleared the table, and went to his room and brought out the bankbook. Without saying anything, he showed it to Nanny, Pop-pop, and Jessie, and opened it to the page showing the current balance. They all gasped.

James sighed. "I decided I won't lie to anyone...Father came last night, with half a bottle of bourbon and half of his motor skills..." James had tears in his eyes. "He...he...gave us his blessing..."

Nanny and Pop-pop gave supportive smiles, but were bracing themselves for what James had to say next.

"Nanny, Pop-pop..." James paused, looking at their expressions..."We..um...With this..." he held up the bankbook. "We can get our own place..."

Nanny sighed, and looked to Pop-pop. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"James...Jessie...we know that this is your choice to make, and if you really want to go, you can, but..."

Nanny held Jessie's hand.

"We like it when you're here...And we're not just saying things to be polite or some nonsense, we really mean it. Your father is my only son, and he's gone off to live the classy rich life of corporations and stocks and 401k's. Me and Nanny don't have anyone to take over the garden and the pokemon when...when we're gone."

Nanny spoke up. "It's not like we're getting any younger...we were thinking of putting the place up for sale and finding somewhere more low-maintainance, that is before you two came along."

Pop-pop continued. "So...we'd like you to be our heir, James. We think very highly of you and Jessie and we would love for you to stay on this property and take care of everything for us."

James looked hesitant. "Are you sure? Because.."

Nanny cut him off. "We're absolutely sure, James, and trust us when we say we're sure, we've had a lot more time to think about it!"

James laughed a little bit. "Jessie, what do you think?"

Jessie touched her tummy warmly. "James...I want these little ones to have as much of a family, and a history as possible, not like how I grew up. I think this is a great place to raise children."

James raised an eyebrow. "...Meowth?"

"Are you kiddin, Jimmy? Dis is da nicest place I've ever been! It's like a paradise for pokemon!"

James laughed. "I guess it's settled then."

Pop-pop raised a hand. "However, James, it doesn't mean you have to live here in the house with us. We understand that as a family you would like your own comforts and privacy...and since you can provide for yourselves...Why don't you take the empty part of the lot and build a house of your own?"

Jessie and James lit up. "That...that's a great idea!" said James.

"Our own house." said Jessie dreamily. She smiled, and looked at James, and then for some reason exchanged a worried glance with Nanny.

Pop-pop and James didn't catch the glances, and started discussing about architects, contractors, and such.

Nanny intervened. "James, why don't you go on a walk with Jessie and show her the empty part of the lot?"

Jessie lit up. "That sounds like a good idea."

James extended his hand, and they walked out.

The sun was shining, and the outside smelled like fresh grass and flowers. James wore a light pink button-down shirt and black trousers, and Jessie wore a summery orange dress. They walked hand-in-hand, smiling.

They walked lazily for about 15 minutes, James watching Jessie intently. He stopped and asked if she was OK, and she responded by breaking into a run, and him freaking out and chasing after her.

"Jessie, stop! What if you fall-?" James said before tripping over a stone and falling face-first into the ground.

"Somehow I don't think that will be an issue," said Jessie, standing over him as he got up groaning and whimpering. He dusted himself off, ran his fingers through his hair, and looked around. He pointed to the left. "There's the rose garden...when I was a child, I always dreamed of taking a girl on a date here, like in the movies. We'd have wine and sandwiches and then..."

Jessie completed that thought with a kiss. "Great minds think alike."

James smiled, feeling a bit confident. "That they do, Jessie." He looked at her. "What am I thinking now?"

Jessie smiled. "Probably about something stupid like donuts."

James pouted. "But...donuts are great."

Jessie sighed and looked around. "So...where is the empty lot?"

James pointed to the right. "Over there."

They looked at it, both visualizing their house. Three bedrooms...two bathrooms...a big kitchen, a living room, a play room...

"Jessie...This is what you want...right?"

"Can you stop with the stupid questions, James?"

"It's just...both of us don't really have the best record when it comes to staying in one place."

"I won't leave if you won't."

"Then...I won't."

"So...you'll stay with me forever?"

James took a deep, shaky breath.

"Til death do us part..." he said, trembling.

She gave him a big hug and they walked back to the house.

Nanny and Pop-pop had called the contractor and architect, both connected with the family and ready to work, and they would be at the house later for a meeting.

With the Pokemon and James helping, they estimated that the house would take 2-3 months to complete.

James felt in his element; digging, lifting, climbing...he felt like he was in Team Rocket again, but this time he was doing something good. Something very good. He couldn't wait to meet his sons.

Jessie, who apparently had once been an interior decorator according to herself, was busy drawing designs, looking at fabric swatches, and stopping occasionally when she felt the twins moving around.

One morning, James was putting on his clothes. Jessie eyed him sleepily.

"Going out today?"

James nodded. "I have to go to the bank to make the first payment...and then I'm going to go to the DIY store with the contractor and buy materials...I'll be back tonight."

Jessie yawned. "Sounds...fun..."

James gave her a kiss before walking out of the room, and sighing. He really did hate lying to her...But this wasn't a bad lie, he told himself. This is a different kind of lie, one for good.

He went to the garage, and put on a dark blue racing suit with a matching helmet, and took some keys out of his pocket, and put them into a black and silver Hayabusa racing bike. He always had a penchant for buying things that he really wanted, and this was no exception He jumped on it and was off in a flash to his parents' house. In a car, it would take about 5 hours. On this bike, he could make it in 3.

He jumped on and was on the road. He had driven almost every kind of vehicle, and operated everything from zeplins to submarines, but riding a motorcycle was relatively new to him, especially at this speed.

He approached his property. The weather was good. They would probably be in the garden having tea. He reared up on his rear wheel, and used a parked car near the gate to jump up and over the gate. He sped up, and did a donut for good measure in front of the table his parents were sitting at, before getting off of the bike and taking off his helmet.

His parents looked on, unimpressed.

"7."

"7.3"

James shrugged. "Greetings and salutations"

His mother sighed. "There is a gate.

James tilted his head in mock? confusion. "There is?"

His mother looked to be in a bad mood. "If you're looking for some kind of blessing from me you can just go back now and save yourself some time."

James' confidence dropped. He stuttered a little bit as he spoke. "M-mother, It's not for me...I just want to be a family. I want my sons to grow up with parents, and grandparents...I always took it for granted that I had a family, when Jessie...didn't.

Her mother was killed in an avalanche during a mission in the mountains to find Mew...Jessie was only 5 years old...she doesn't have any other known relatives."

James' mother raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever told you about Elizabeth's sister, Michelle?"

James rolled his eyes...the story of Jessiebelle's missing aunt...again. It was used as a scare tactic. "You must really admire her to tell this story so many times. Michelle, like me, rejected high society, and like me, ran away when she was 10, and like me, joined Team Rocket, and got killed."

James' mother frowned. "I never told you this part because you were always too young, but she had a daughter, poor thing was only 5 when her mama went missing in the mountains. There was an avalanche, I'm told. Oh, that poor girl, left to be raised by criminals, if only her mama had stayed where there was money, and married a suitable husband..."

She shot James another look, coming out of her little reverie, to find him passed out on the floor.

Her mother and father looked at each other, and called over a butler to carry him in and place him on a bed. He looked pale, like he had fainted in shock. They fanned him and placed smelling salts under his nose. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, did I find you at a bad time? I was just givin out some thank-you gifts for all your generosity at mah baby shower..." a fake sacchirine southern drawl filled the room as James started to come back to consciousness. His vision weakly focused on a 7 months pregnant Jessiebelle and he shook his head and started to cry and shake his head.

"Why, if it's not mah ex-fiance James. Ah know you must be heartbroken but I'm sure you'll find someone!"

James absolutely wanted to curl up and die. Why did life have to be so cruel. How could the one woman he ever loved share blood with the only woman he had ever truly hated.

His mother and father chose to keep quiet, and started to lead Jessiebelle out of the room. "Poor boy, let's leave him to grieve." his mother said mockingly.

It was the last thing he heard before his world turned black again.

When he came to, he smelled some delicious chicken soup. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking for the source of the smell and his eyes found the heavily pregnant Jessiebelle, carrying a tray to his bedside. He looked at her with a look of disbelief on his face. She spoke softly, with a tone of genuine kindness and concern that James had never heard. "So ah heard you're having twin boys?"

James gave a small nod, not being able to let down his guard around her.

"I'm having a little princess." said Jessiebelle, smiling. "She'll be the most beautiful and mannerly lady you've ever seen. But..." she stopped and looked at James. "If one of your boys wants to marry my girl...I suppose it would be alright."

James blinked at her, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, you should eat your soup before it gets cold. She curtsied and made her way out of the room. James sipped the soup thoughtfully. He finished it and went to put his spoon back on the saucer, but a folded piece of paper prevented him from doing it. He picked it up. It was not just paper, but a neatly folded package.

The sun was setting. He walked out of the estate as the sky darkened, and got back on the bike.

Jessie looked out at the dark sky as they ate their dinner.

"I wonder what's keeping James?" questioned Nanny.

"Not like him not to call..." said Pop-pop.

Jessie sighed. He promised never to leave her...and so far he had always made good on his promises...but she knew deep down there would always come a time when promises would be broken. Just like when her mama told her she would find Mew and come right back.

The twins moved around as she laid down and fell into a tortured sleep.


	14. The shower

Jessie was startled awake by James shutting the door. Meowth was curled up on the bed sleeping.

"Sorry, did I wake you..?" James raised his head and his eyes met with Jessie's. She looked at him, and gave him a hug. James said nothing and stared at her.

Finally, he gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

He said it as if he was reassuring her, or reassuring himself.

Jessie smiled at him. Sure, James was a little weird sometimes but she could definitely trust him.

"Go back to bed, I'll just shower and be there soon."

James closed the door to the bathroom quietly and started to take off his clothes. A slight weight in one of his pockets made him stop, and reach in curiously. He didn't remember having anything in his pockets.

He gasped when he pulled out the tiny object, encased in a small plastic bag.

Being a wealthy man of status, James' father had many collections. Expensive art, classic American and German cars, a wine cellar bigger than most family homes, but the collection he prized most was his rare colored diamonds. When most people think of diamonds, they picture the clear white perfectly cut stones in rings and jewelry, but even rarer and more desirable are diamonds colored by elements, in ambers, blues, and even pinks. He showed James his collection once, and James was mesmerized by the rainbow colored diamonds. Sometimes he would sneak off between lessons to stare at the sparkling gems.

He marveled at such a beautiful collection, and always dreamed of having such a great collection when he grew up. Unfortunately, he had to accept that with his lifestyle such hobbies were an unnecessary extravagance that he would never be able to afford. So, he started keeping bottlecaps with designs that appealed to him. Not quite as great as colored diamonds, but he entertained himself.

James looked at the object. His father must have slipped it in his pocket when he was passed out. It was his personal favorite colored diamond. An intense blue, in a hidden-heart cut. To the naked eye, it looked like just a regular cone shape, but if you used tools to peer inside the diamond, there was a heart among the glittering corners.

But what made his hair want to stand on end was what the diamond was on. It wasn't just a loose stone.

It had been set in a simple platinum band, obviously for a woman.

James stifled his annoyed groan. He actually found himself getting angry as he undressed and showered.

Why was everyone trying to push him?

As if it wasn't enough to go from being a criminal on the run to being a father of two, and find out that the love of your life was actually related to your worst enemy...

What have I gotten into? he thought.

He sat down, hugging his knees to his chest, the hot water beating down on him. He closed his eyes, the white noise of the shower filling his head.

No, James...this is right. This is how it should be.

James reassured himself. Jessie had left him, and he had left Jessie before, sometimes for a mere conflict of interest, sometimes for something much bigger, but they could never stay apart for long.

James loved her so much.

He reached up and turned off the shower, and the soothing white noise was quickly replaced with cold silence. His head was still rested on his knees, eyes closed.

He wished he could be stronger for her.


	15. The story of Michelle

"James?" James looked up, and blushed. He had actually fallen asleep curled up in the shower. The mirror was still fogged, so it wasn't a long time, at least. Jessie was starting down at him, one eyebrow raised. James stood up sleepily and wrapped a towel around himself, shivering. "Jessie, I'm really sorry...I was just so tired on the way back...I took a nap and I should have called, but I forgot, I wasn't thinking."  
>"You usually don't anyway." Jessie retorted. Ouch. James scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Now hurry up and come to bed, you'll catch a cold. Or something." said Jessie, with a slightly awkward look. James smiled, he was always amused when she attempted to sound like she cared about anyone but herself. He did what she said, drying himself off and putting on his pajamas, and then falling fast asleep next to the soon to be mother and her sons. He awoke a few hours later. Thee moon and stars were still out and he could see a few streaks in the sky of the day beginning to dawn. He probably wouldn't get any more sleep, and everyone else would be asleep for a few more hours, so he put on his work clothes (a jumpsuit) and with a makeshift floodlight, went to work finishing off various construction jobs in the new house. His experience building various machines helped a lot and he was able to do a lot before he saw the bright orange light of the sun starting to rise in the distance. He then did his usual work, tending to the garden and picking some fresh fruits and vegetables to eat that day. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly, and Nanny came down to the kitchen and to her surprise, there was a fresh stack of pancakes already on the table, and James was making the second batch.<br>"Well my, my! Aren't you the busiest beedril this morning! Being out so late last night, I reckoned you might sleep in." James smiled. "I was so tired yesterday that I had actually taken a nap before coming back...I should have called, but I wasn't thinking clearly." Nanny nodded. "Oh, I see. Don't tucker yourself out too much, you need to save your energy for those little ones!"  
>"I'll try to go to bed a little earlier tonight." Pop-pop came down the stairs just as James was pouring some hot tea. He looked confused when he saw an array of fruits and plates of pancakes nicely set on the table.<br>"Did we oversleep?"  
>James smiled. "No, Pop-pop, I woke up early and got a head start on things today."<br>Pop-pop laughed as he looked over the table. "This looks amazing!" "You two can start without me, I'm going to make a phone call, and then see if Jessie and Meowth are awake."  
>James put the last of the pancakes on a plate, and then hurriedly left the room. No matter how hard he tried to be busy with other things, he couldn't keep it out of his mind for a second. His thoughts raced. Michelle. It had to be a mistake. There was one person who he could ask. He ran to a room far away from where everyone else was, and found the videophone. He put on the headset and dialed.<br>"Hello, Maria?" "Oh, hi James! How is everyone?" Maria appeared on the video screen wearing what appeared to be pajamas or exercise clothes. "Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."  
>"Not at all. I always do yoga while watching the sunrise, so I've been up for hours."<br>"Oh. Ok." James looked uneasy.  
>"Is something wrong? Do you have a question for me? You know, I did send you guys a package of books and pamphlets that should cover most of the questions and issues new parents run into, about giving birth, taking care of newborns,"<br>"It's...not that. It's...Jessie's mother. What was her name? When did she join Team Rocket? I need to know."  
>Maria looked at him quizzically before sighing. "Calm down. I'll tell you everything I can." James looked at her eagerly. "Her name was Michelle. Her legal name was much longer. I suspect that she came from royalty, or something." The sick feeling in the pit of James's stomach grew. "Do you remember any more of her name?"<br>Maria's eyes closed. "Hmm...Michelle Jessalyn Bella Roxanne..." she paused "Think there were a few princess names...Cinderella?" she laughed softly. "Anyway, Michelle thought the whole thing was ridiculous and only used her first name. When she turned 18, she legally changed her name to just Michelle."  
>James nodded slowly. Jessiebelle had a million names too. It was common tradition in their circles to "inherit" a bunch of names. He remembers having a bunch of them at one point as well but it was only on paper and likely forgotten by everyone decades ago. "James, are you feeling okay? If it's too much right now we can talk about it later."<br>"No. I'm fine. Go on." "She joined Team Rocket at age 13. She was one of our youngest recruits. Most of our recruits had been at least 15, teenagers who got bored with pokemon training looking for something exciting. Oh, and Madame Boss's son had just enrolled in the training program. He was around 10. "You mean, the Boss?"  
>"Yes, as you know him. But at that time, he was, if I may say it, lazy and arrogant and Madam was often embarassed by him. Which is why Michellle was so impressive to her, and she treated her as her own daughter, maybe even better."<br>"I bet he didn't care for that."  
>"Exactly. And after Jessie was born, his resentment grew deeper as he saw Madam dote on Jessie like her own granddaughter. It was no secret that he couldn't stand Michelle or Jessie. "<br>Michelles expression became troubled and she spoke faster, as if she had to get this story out of her and set it free.  
>"Giovanni started to look for an opportunity. And then the recording of the world's rarest pokemon from the Andes mountains was on the news. He saw how much his mother wanted it. This was the perfect opportunity. He started to plant ideas in his mother's head and Michelle's as well. Michelle sent Jessie to foster care and embarked on a mission to capture Mew, and then, you might know about this...There was an avalanche. She is believed not to have survived."<br>James nodded slowly.  
>"And we lost contact with Jessie until she showed up magically at 16 to start training...and then you did about a year later." James stood up uneasily. "I'm sorry...I have to go..."<br>Maria nodded empathetically. "You can talk to me anytime."  
>"Thank you." He managed a weak smile before pushing the button. <div> 


	16. How do you solve a problem like

The limousine pulled up to the main mansion and Maria stepped out, dressed modestly in white trousers and a purple collared shirt. Jessie waddled and showed her over to their house which was in its final stage of construction. James was on the roof nailing tiles down. He looked over his shoulder and lost his balance, flailing his arms comically before crashing down to the ground. Maria and Jessie sweatdropped.  
>"Are you okay?" asked Maria Jessie shook her head. "He's had much worse, believe me."<br>Maria smiled. She looked at the house. "Jessie says this was built in record time."  
>James blushed. "The pokemon helped, and I did as much as I could as well. I guess building massive mecha and vehicles was good practice."<br>"All very good things to know how to do. However, I think you are still in for a lot of new challenges that you just can't practice for."  
>James sighed nervously and they all went into the house.<p>James woke up. They were sleeping in their new bedroom, in their new house. Maria was staying in the guest room. It was still dark. James went into the kitchen and had a glass of water. He turned on a small lamp and picked up one of the pamphlets. He read over the various materials for a while, still trying to digest all the information. But mostly trying to digest the information that there would be two small humans whom he had never met joining them in this house very soon. He went outside and saw the sky was turning light. Maria was already outside with her yoga mat, sitting down and drinking water while watching for the sunrise. She saw James and motioned for him to sit with her. He took two oranges from a nearby tree, and gave one to her as he sat down. "Thank you."<br>The sun started to rise, glowing a brilliant reddish color. They both sat in calm silence. Maria spoke.  
>"You know...you actually remind me a little bit of Jessie's mother. Maybe that's why she finds such comfort in you. You have the same..." she paused. "Aura."<br>James looked at her intensely. Maria was probably the wisest, most intuitive person he had ever met. She could figure out anything. And also be trusted with anything. "Maria...I...know her family."  
>"What?" Maria looked as if her heart had stopped beating.<br>"The reason I asked you all those things the other day...It was because I needed the final piece to the puzzle. And now I'm positive. Jessie...is my ex-fiance's cousin."  
>"Ex...fiance?"<br>Tears started to come out of James's eyes.  
>"Her name is Jessiebelle, and it was an arranged marriage. Arranged by my parents. Truth be told, at one point I liked her, but she insulted my Growlie and I couldn't take it, so I refused to marry her! My parents only care about marrying into other rich, powerful families and continuing the family line, honoring our name, and all that. They wanted me to grow up to be "proper" so they had Jessiebelle "train" me as well...with a whip. And a torture chamber. My parents, her parents, everyone completely thought this was OK. They are completely out of their minds."<br>Maria put one hand up to try and get James to take a break. "How do you know they are related?" "First of all, everyone says they look alike. Like twins. I can't see it, because when I look at Jessie, I see my best friend, and when I look at Jessiebelle, I just see...torture. But maybe, they have the same color hair, same color eyes, their face shape, body shape, everything is similar...I guess. But anyway, I found out the last time I went to see my parents. My mother always warned me about Jessiebelle's aunt, not to turn out like her. She ran away from home and joined Team Rocket, and they killed her. It was a scare tactic since I was a little boy...and finally my mother told me the whole story. Her name was Michelle, and what you told me about her, it all fits. Michelle was the missing aunt. Which means Jessie is Jessiebelle's cousin."  
>Maria had one hand over her mouth in shock as she listened to the story. When James had stopped, she slowly lowered her hand down to her lap, and gave him a small smile. "James...this is wonderful news."<br>James looked at her in utter confusion. "Wonderful?...Don't you mean the worst news I've ever recieved in my life?"  
>Maria gazed at the house. "A chance to reconnect, to know her family, her origins. This will be so great for Jessie."<br>James shook his head. "Absolutely not the case. Jessie is better off not knowing she is related to them. I'm sure she would rather have no family than have that bunch of lunatics." Maria looked at him, a little disappointed. "I understand...I won't say anything."  
>The door to the house flew open. Jessie stood in the doorway, holding a towel between her legs and looking concerned. "I think my water just broke." <p>


End file.
